


Happier

by Keithisgay



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, James got his heart broken, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: 37 days. 37 days since he broke up with Keith. It still hurt him.  But he wanted Keith to be happy. And right now, being with him wouldn't do that.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happier

_Walking down 29th and Park_

James was on his way home from a long day at school. College was kicking his ass.

_I saw you in another's arms_

_Only a month we've been apart_

His breath caught in his throat. There he was. 

Keith.

It had been a little over a month since they broke up. 37 days. James chided himself for remembering the exact number. 

A boy with blue eyes has his arm around Keith's shoulders, and they were both smiling.

_You look happier_

_Saw you walk inside a bar_

They went into the Lion's Tavern. The bar where James and Keith would go after a long day of school.

_He said somethin' to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

Blue eyes made a joke and they both laughed. His smile pulled James's heart strings. He hadn't seen that beautiful smile in far too long.

_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

James had been so busy. Keith had an athletic scholarship, but his was academic. If his grades weren't good enough, he'd lose it. He'd barely spent any time with his boyfriend.

_But ain't nobody love you like I do_

God how he missed him. His life let so empty without him.

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If you're movin' on with someone new_

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

The breakup had been hard on James. But Keith was strong. He'd bounced back almost instantly. And James was happy for him. He deserved someone who made him happy.

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

Ryan and Nadia had assured him that he'd get over it, that it was for the best. But James didn't believe them.

_But I know I was happier with you_

Keith was his everything. He loved him more than himself.

_Sat in the corner of the room_

_Everything's reminding me of you_

James went home, and fell onto the couch. The apartment was so empty without Keith. They used to cuddle on this couch, watching a movie that they'd end up forgetting because they started kissing. In their bedroom, where they would hold each other while they slept. In the kitchen, where he and Keith would dance around and sing while making breakfast on Saturdays.

_Nursing an empty bottle_

_And telling myself you're happier, aren't you?_

His liquor cabinet was empty. He'd gone through it all not too long after the breakup and was too tired to get more. He'd hated having to breakup. But Keith wasn't happy with him anymore, and he wanted Keith to be happy.

_Oh, ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

He'd been mad at him at first, and has even cried a bit. He thought it was out of the blue, that James had no reason to.

_But ain't nobody need you like I do_

When he left, James cried, and cried and cried. Keith was the light in his life, the best thing that ever happened to him. And he'd let him go.

_I know that there's others that deserve you_

But Keith deserved better than what James was able to give him then.

_But my darlin', I am still in love with you_

He loved him. He still loves him. But now wasn't their time.

_But I guess you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

But Keith was happy. That'd have to do for now.

_I could try to smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

James has never been happier than when he was with Keith. Even now, those memories make him smile.

_'Cause baby, you look happier, you do_

_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

But right now wasn't their time. Maybe in the future, he'd get another chance.

_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

_Just know that I'll be waitin' here for you_

James knew he would always love Keith. And maybe someday, he would love him too. If Keith ever wanted to try again, James would be here, waiting.


End file.
